Darkness
by darkxXxflames
Summary: A girl is sent to the academy after encountering the death of her parents. what is her connection with Persona and will the love of her friends and espscially Natsume make her open up?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey peep…!!**

**This is my first Alice Academy story. Please be kind and read the story. I really love Natsume being with Mikan, but sometimes, reading all those story with the same pairing can be boring so I'm putting a twist and pairing Natsume with an OC…..**

**Hope you guys will like my story…. :**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

I can't take this anymore. What did I do to deserve this. It has been a year since my parents died. It hurts so much knowing that they died because of me. Well my name is Shi Tenshi Lee and I have an alice of _darkness._

My parents died protecting me from people who want to get me and use me for their dirty work. I can remember clearly. My parents, being filthy rich, have many acquaintances. All these people somehow found out that I have this ability. They want to use me because my alice is able to manipulate any person, making him bow down to you and to submit to your will to the point that it tortures them. You guys might think that it's not to be feared as it should be, but there is more to it. I did something that I never knew that I can do. That night, the death of my parents. It's still fresh in my mind that as if it only happened recently. _'how can I forget, whem ever night of damned life I dream about it.'_

_Flashback _

A happy family walking towards their house or better to say mansion. Amanda Lee and her husband Raymond Lee were walking home with their daughter. A 16 year old girl. Shi Tenshi Lee was the youngest child of this rich family. She had the beautiful jet black hair of her mother that reach down to the end of her back. The most beautiful back with flecks of silver in it eyes which came from her father. She was a very cheerful girl.

Despite their very high rank in society, they still gave time for each other. But the only person missing was Shi's older brother. He left when Shi was 6. He said that he's going to study at some school and won't be back for quite a long time. He also say's that when the right time comes Shi is gonna be joining him in that school.

"Isn't it oddly quiet tonight," asked a wondering Amanda to her husband. "Maybe the servants are already resting?" came his reply. "Well lets go inside now so that we too can rest and get ready for tomorrow. Remember mom and dad, tomorrow is Monday and you guys have to go to work while I have to go to school." Slowly opening the door, what they saw froze them in their tracks. All the servants lying on the floor dead, blood everywhere spluttered on the floor, on the walls and even on the ceiling.

No one in the family had anything to say. _'who would have anything to say when you come in your house and see all these people who serve you everyday to make a living are all dead on the floor.' _

"What a sight isn't it?" a man dressed formally suddenly came out to speak. "Imoto, Jyoko" muttered Raymond with such hatred. "Why did you do this? What do you want?" shouted a very scared Amanda to the man known as called Jyoko. "Well how about you, Raymond explain to your daughter and to your wife who I am?" Jyoko said slyly. "Shi, Amanda this man is Jyoko Imoto. He is an old childhood friend but came to be a rival of mine. In ever duel we had I would always win and he wold take losing to a very high rank of humiliation. And over the years I think he grew hatred towards me. He is also the owner of the Imoto Enterprises, the _rival _of our company, the Lee Corporations... Now that I told them, tell us what you want and why you did this." Said Raymond with anger dripping out of ever word. "HaHaHaHa….simple all I want is power, to bring down you and your company but most importantly…….._your daughter._" In hearing this Amanda quickly stood in front of her daughter protectively covering her form the sight of this evil man.

"I Heard from some reliable source that your daughter has this amazing ability of manipulation and that you've been protecting her from the people who want to use her. And I realized that taking her will be a big thing for me for it will bring you down and I will have all the power I want. But many people are interfearing. so i decided that the only way to have her is... to simply _eliminate_ all obstacles to get to her."

"Including killing you and your wife" He spat bitterly.

Suddenly all these big men wearing black suites and wearing shades came out from no where and started surrounding them. "Get the girl and tie her up." Ordered Jyoko to his goons. "NO….Shi!!!!" shouted Amanda. "Don't try and struggle girl or your parents will die." Suddenly all the men surrounding her parents had a gun each. "No please don't kill them I'll do whatever you want just don't hurt them...please" pleaded Shi.

"Well then girl. you will come with us."ordered Jyoko. Shi nooded in agreement. "You Reymaond and Amanda will be left here till we are out of the house or else your daughter will recieve some excruciating pain."barked Jyoko to the couple. As Jyoko and his men were making their way to the exit, Amanda was alreay in a breakdown not wanting her daughter to come with these men that will surely hurt her. So she immediately run towards her daughter. "Shi my daughter...No don't go with the-" Amanda being stoped by her word when a gun shot through her heart. "AMANDA" "MOM" in the background, maniacal laughter can be heard. "HaHaHa HaHaHa...I told you both to stay pit...but no she did not listen and now she will pay the price." proclaimed Jyoko. Shi was in total state of shock, seeing her mother on the floor, bleeding till there is no more blood in her system. she was so caught up in her mind when she was shook back to reality when another gun shot was heared. And suddenly , she sees her father falling down on the floor with blood oozing also from his heart.

"HaHaHaHa...pathetic fools. You just made my job eliminating you so easy."Laughed the maniac Jyoko still pointing the gun to my father's fallen body.

Seeing her parents bleed to death, Shi's mind race in a mind breaking speed thinking why is this happening to her. Her mind was filled with anger and she wants to relese it all out. Suddenly she released a loud scream causing an erruption from the ground. Then the whole surrounding was pitch black. All of Jyoko's men started to panic."You Jyoko Imoto. What does my family have against you that it is ncessary for my parents yo be killed? You want power. Is that what you and your men want...then... _I'll give you power_" suddenly Shi gave of a very big amount of power. First a very blinding light was what Jyoko sees. "W-what is this!" Jyoko stuttered. "Why power of course. That is what you wanted right?" Shi stated calmly but darkly. With a flick of a finger, Jyoko started to scream togeter with his men.

"No please...s-stop it's...i-it's...ah..ah..AAAAAHHHHH" Then suddenly the place was back to the normal house but Jyoko and all his men were all lying on the floor very still no sign of life was seen. "Oh sorry. That was just me showing you your nightmare not giving you power. But then you didn't give my parents any mercy when you killed them." Then she passed out. The only thing Shi didn't know is that Jyoko survived her attack because he had an alice of his own.

_End flashback_

Now here I am still staying in my dark room in the same mansion where my parents died. And where have ended the lives of those who killed them. The news spred all over the world with big headlines saying "OWNER OF LEE CORPORATIONS MURDERED. SHI TENSHI LEE DAUGHTER OF RAYMOND LEE. ONLY SURVIVOR"

Since the death of my parents I stayed in my room wth all the lights out, thiking of the evil thing that I just did over the past year now I'm 17 and I still can't explain how I did what I did during that time all I know is that it is called an _alice_. My brother and his bestfriend has one. And that is why the have to leave and go to that school far away fom here.

Now I'm lonely. The only thing I know is that my older brother is still alive. I know be cause me and my brother share a special bond that makes me somewhat aware of what he feels. But somehow I grew some hatred towards my brother. If he is still alive he should have come for me a long time ago but no, he's leaving me here to suffer this pain alone. I burried my face to my knees to stop me from crying.

_Some other place_

"It's been a year since the news. Please I know that it's hard but your sister is suffering alone, still in that house. I shouldn't have followed you and brought her a year ago. But you don't want her to be here why is that? _Persona_." sighing Persona answered.

"Because my sister is angry at me for not being there. And I can tell that it is so much anger. That's why Narumi."

"Well Persona, If you don't want to get her I will and I will do it right now. Persona you are my bestfriend and you made me promise that when you can't take care of your sister it's my job to interfere and take care of her. I can still remember Shi when we were still young and I would come and visit the two of you." stated Narumi.

"I'll be leaving now Persona. And when I come back, Shi will be with me."said Narumi exiting the room.

_'Shi I am very sorry. I hope that you are okay. Don't worry when Narumi gets you here, I will neverlet anthing happen to you.'_

_'I will protect you..._

_my dear sister'_

* * *

**I hope you guys liked the first chapter. **

**Tell me if you like the story or not. **

**Don't worry I will try my best to makr it good.**

**please review'**

**you guys can also give ideas on what you want to happen in the story.**

**thanks very much :**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey Peep!**

**In this fic. Natsume and the gang are 17 year olds and Tsubasa and Misaki are just a year older than them so that will make them 18. Please don't be confused. I just want my story that way!!!! **

* * *

**Chapter 2**

"HHHHOOTTTAARRRUUUU"

glare

BOOM

BAM

"Mikan, you idiot. You don't have to scream out my name. People already know it," said a very calm Hotaru. "Well you don't need to hit me!!!!" shouted Mikan while nursing her painful head.

"Hi Mikan, Hotaru. Glad to see you both after a few days of break." Upon hearing the voice, turned their head to see Yuu.

"Yuu!!! It's so nice to see you!!!" said Mikan totally forgetting that she had an injured head, running towards him followed by Hotaru.

Mikan Sakura and Hotaru Imai. Both 17 year old girls. Mikan with beautiful brown hair and matching brown eyes is the best friend of the genius violet eyed, black haired girl Hotaru. These two girls became inseparable since they met each other in their kindergarten years. They are quite a different pair with Mikan having a very cheerful and bubbly personality and Hotaru with a more serious, silent and somehow expressionless personality. Despite their differences, they understand each other. For one fills out what lacks the other. It's like them being together makes each other a whole as a person. Their friendship is just truly amazing and one of a kind that it is hard to find something similar or a replacement to it.

Yuu Tobita. Yuu is the first friend Mikan had when she came to the academy. He always helped Mikan when she was in trouble during her first few days. He is a very shy person and really worries about his friends health and condition. He is always prepared to help Mikan, but when Hotaru is there, she would stop him from helping Mikan so that she will learn to take care of herself and not to rely on other people. Since Mikan came to the academy, he was the president of their class and until now he is. Yuu, the same age as Hotatu and Mikan is also 17 years old.

"How was your break Yuu?" Mikan Questioned.

"Well I didn't really do a lot of things. I just prepared and rested for this coming semester."

"Well, me and Hotaru visited grandpa in my house. He was still very strong. He says that I'm not growing any height at all and Hotaru is getting really tall," said Mikan irritated that his saying that she is smaller than Hotaru. "Well Mikan it is true. I'm 5'5 and since you're always lazying around you're 5'3. you should really work more," said Hotaru not really affected of anything. "oooohhhh……..Hotaru don't be like that. I'll grow taller. I just have to wait a few months or weeks," defended a rather angry Mikan.

"With you it will clearly take years." Mikan, surely knowing who interfered the their conversation, snapped at the person.

"Ugh Natsume!!!! You don't need to be so hurtful. Just because you're so tall donsen't mean that you have to insult me!!!!!!" shouted Mikan.

"Whoa…..calm down Mikan. He's just Playing with you so you could just ignore him." Ruka, trying to calm Mikan down was successful as always.

Hyuuga Natsume. The very famous Natsume. The 17 year old, special star student Natsume. The arrogant, self centered ans mysterious Natsume. Describe him in whatever way you want and still…..he's Natsume. Well this boy is Miakn's partner. He is very secretive and mysterious. He has this personality because of encountering a very horrible past. After that incident, he has distanced himself from others his whole childhood. But when Mikan arrived at the academ, she somehow got in to his heart and melt down the ice surrounding it. She changed him. But even if Natsume has opened up a little, he still does not completely trust other people to know about the horrible past he has been through. But still everyone respects him for his intelligence and power.

Ruka Nogi is in the same age as Natsume, Mikan and Hotaru, which is 17. he is Natsume's best friend. Ruka is very caring toward his friends and especially Natsume. He feels that as Natsume's best friend, he must not be happy when Natsume is not happy and he also feels that he should protect Natsume from people who wants to use him for their dirty plans. He soon finds out that he is not alone in sharing Natsume's pain. He realizes that there are people and friends that are willing to give them help anytime. Ruka can also sometimes be as mysterious as Natsume, but he can be more open to his friends about critical situations, he might deal with the problem himself first but still he goes for help when he really needs it. Ruka is a really caring and trusted friend. He is always there ready to get you out of trouble.

These are just some of the students that are studying at the Alice Academy. These people have are more special than different. They have been given a special gift that is called an _alic._

People with these abilities go study at the Alice Academy to improve and control their alices. The students once in the school are grouped according to their alices. Mikan with a Nullifying alice goes to the Special abilities class. The Technical ability type is for students who has the ability to invent things like Hotaru. The Latent is for students like Yuu who makes illutions. And the last one is the Somatic types where their Alices are based on the body of humans, animals, and other living things like Ruka. But when some student's alices are not fit to any and are more destructive anr put to the _dangerous ability type._ In the whole group, natsume is the only one in the dangerous ability class because of his alice of fire. He might have this alice but he is not stupid to intentioally harm some one using it.

Some people might say that these people with alices are freaks of different, but what they do not know is that these people with these abilities are gifted and are not selfish to help normal people.

They just need to be _accepted._

_Some place else where_

Silent foot steps can be heard due to the eerie silence surrounding the mansion of the Lee family.

"Well this is homey," Narumi, finally aariving at the front of the house, said getting creeped out of the dark huge mansion infront of him.

"I guess I better go in now."

_Narumi POV_

' What happened to this place?! Is the house raid that bad? It might be because if it hadn't Shi would have recovered from such state of shock' I thought to myself as I slowly look around the house looking for Shi.

I observe every turn I take and scanned the hall ways and the thought that would always come to my mind is that a lot of things had changed since I last saw this place. Well it has been a long time. All my life, after my childhood I studied at the academy and until now I'm there with Persona.

_Ena of POV_

Narumi, walking around the house, suddenly stoped in his tracks when he heard a whimpering sound coming form the room at the end of the hall. With curiosity taking over him he prepared his whip to check out what was inside the room. Slowly opening the doo, what he saw made him really guilty for just coming now than before.

There on the bed lay Shi rolled up like a cat with the blanket on her. She was whimpering like an injured puppy and it was so sad to her. Her eyes where red and swolen from all the crying. The tears stained her once beautiful rosy cheekks but now her whole face was pale and all the birghtness that he remembered that she had was no where to be found.

" Shi " silently Narumi called out her name. Shi looked up upon hearing her name being called. Seeing Narumi there made her freeze. She never thought of him coming for her. She tought that her brother would be the one. She was so upsaet that she waited a year for her bother to come but he didn't. all she wanted to do was let all the pain out. In swift movemnet, she ran towards Narumi and hugged him tighty. Narumi feeling a bit supresed, returned the huf. There Shi sobbed for as long as she could while Narumi hushed her and soothed her so that she would get better.

" I was expecting my brother to come but he didn't and still, Narumi……….

_It took you long enough_." Was all that came out of Shi before unconsciousness took over her.

"I'm sorry. Don't worry. Persona will make sure you never crya single tear again."

Narumi slowly picked up Shi and carried her bridal style. He's gonna take her with him to the Academy and she will forget everything that happened here. There she would start a new life with his beloved brother.

That is _if_ Shi would forgive her brother for abandoning her for a year after their parents deaths.

_I hope she will_

* * *

**I hope you people enjoyed this chepter.**

**sorry for the late update.**

**please review and read the up coming chapters.**

**I'll work hard to make it better.**

**please send in your ideas on how you want the fic to go... :**

**thanks**


	3. Chapter 3

**Yay chapter 3!!!!!!**

**Sorry for the long wait peeps but thanks for reading the story!!!**

**Thanks also for those people who reviewed!!!**

**Okay on with this chapter!!!**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Slowly Shi opened her eyes, feeling all the aching and dizziness leave her head. Making her way to a sitting position, Shi carefully scanned her mind trying to remember what happened and who brought her to this place.

'_Ugh that Narumi! I'm 100 percent sure that he's the one that brought me here! Ummm where is 'here?'' _Shi looked around her surroundings, the room was fairly big. She was seated in a long comfy sofa in the center and two more sofas to it's left and to it's right. And at the center was a small made of wood. The walls were yellow and the windows were big with the curtains pulled up to the side.

While Shi was scanning the area, her mind kept on going to the thought of why did Narumi brought her to this place, and why did he show up just now? It has been a year since the incident and he only came now. What if her brother was the one who told Narumi to get her? '_Brother…Were you the one? Why just now?' _were Shi's thoughts. Did he not think of coming earlier to comfort his little sister? Or just be there? Why now? '_AHHHHH… I hate him!' _her mind screamed. I hate this feeling of pain. Pain for all the terrible things that has happen and I've been through, pain of feeling loneliness and especially pain of knowing that your brother might have forgotten you existence for a whole year!

'_AAAAAHHHHHH! I HATE YOU PER-'_

But suddenly the screaming of her thoughts stopped, the big amount of range and anger stopped, but most of all, the pain stopped. Everything seems to just freeze when Shi caught sight of the person who entered the room and interrupted her thoughts. There with Narumi was the person who added to the pain that she felt when her parents died, who made her suffer more than needed because of his absence, there stood ………..

_Her brother._

"P-Persona" was all that came out of her lips.

"Shi?" he said in a pleading voice. There I stood, just staring at him. "Shi" he continued as if expecting me to run coming up to him.

Moving forward, Persona wrapped his arms around his little sister. Shi, coming back to her senses, pushed Persona away from her breaking the hug.

"W-why?" he stuttered.

"You're seriously asking me why?" Shi said in a voice so cold. "You of all people should know why I did that. And you deserve it. In fact you deserve even more!" she screamed at him.

"Do you not know what it feels like? Do you know how much pain I have to suffer? The pain in seeing mom and dad being murdered right in front of me and I can't even do anything, the pain of knowing that I was the target but still they sacrificed their lives just to protect me, the pain those people who I don't even know inflicted of me just to make me bow down to their wishes, and the most of all, the pain I feel day after day suffering all alone, waiting for you to come and take me away from that hell, but you never came," Shi said silently these words that stung Persona directly in his heart.

"I don't know if this is the right thing to do I know that this is already late….but I'll try," Persona muttered silently but enough to be heard. He stepped forward, just enough to be standing right in front of his sister with his head down. "Shi I'm so sorry. I know it's gonna be hared to forgive me but please try. Please give me a chance. I'm really sorry my sister." Persona said feeling really guilty about what he caused his sister during the whole year.

Suddenly it was his time to freeze when he felt arms around him and sobbing was what he heard. Looking a little down he saw his sister crying and hugging him. "Persona please don't ever leave me again, please." Shi begged him as she sobbed even more.

"ssshhhhh…. It's okay sister. I won't leave you ever again. I will protect you always," said Persona returning the hug to Shi.

"Well I'm really glad that you both are already okay with each other, now how about you Shi get some rest and we'll talk more in the morning. Okay?" said Narumi making his presence known. "Oh wait! Narumi what is this place? Where is this place?" asked a confused Shi to her brother's best friend.

"Don't worry sister you're in a safe place. All you need to know will be discussed tomorrow. Okay? Now you go with Narumi and he'll show you your room." Ordered Persona. "Shees! You're already back to your old cold self! Awww Narumi you should have recorded Persona apologizing!" whined a now a little cheerful Shi. "Would love to Shi but I don't wanna die early." Narumi said. "don't worry Narumi, my brother won't kill you, he can't do that to his best friend."

"Okay Shi enough talking go to sleep now!"

"Yes brother," replied Shi obeying her brother and following Narumi to her room.

"Hey, Narumi? Do you think my brother was really sorry?" asked Shi. "Well Shi I don't just think but I know that he truly is sorry. The past year when your parents died he was ever more cold hearted and harsh to his students. I would always tell him to already get you from that place, but he has lost his courage to face you after not coming and comfort you. He also has suffered but not as much as it affected you but his courage and confidence of being your brother had encountered a great fall when he wasn't able to protect you and take care of you." He replied.

"Narumi you know I love my brother so much and what happen really hurt. I forgave him because I know he didn't intend on making me suffer alone, … that's why I'm taking my anger on a different person." Shi said whispering the last part so that Narumi won't hear.

"What was that?"

"Oh nothing just wanna say thank you for always being a loyal friend to my brother and thank you for always knocking some sense into him and also for getting me out of that hell of a place." She said. "Your welcome anytime Shi." Narumi said to her giving her a small hug.

"Well this is your room. Goodnight!"

"Goodnight to you too Narumi"

* * *

**hey peep!!!**

**thanks for reading this chapter!!!**

**please review on what you think about it and if you have any ideas you wanna share please tell me!!!**

**you can also give suggesting on what you want to read about!!!**

**Please read and review!!!!**

**thanks!!!**


End file.
